Rock and Rose
by insanebrain
Summary: After Hermione's parents are killed, She comes to a crossroads, between the man in her life, and the one that desperatly wants her.Ch.2 Up
1. Chapter One: Cause and Effect

She sat huddled and fear stricken. Not a moment ago her eyes had been blinded by an incredible green flash; she prayed it wasn't the avada kedavra curse. She was unsure if anyone still inhabited her house, if anyone had survived, all she knew was she had to look. However she hadn't moved an inch before she heard a faint cry from the other room. She began to crawl and to her horror discovered a bloodied and mangled Snape. "Professor Snape!" She cried softly trying to rouse him from what seemed to be a comatose state. "Professor! Please, wake up, please" She sobbed, and to her embarrassment, he opened his eyes. "Hermione, are you all right? What happened...? The lamp and..." He began puzzled at where he was. "Its okay sir, I'm okay..." She replied, "Who else was in the house? Who did this?" He didn't answer, but began to get up; painfully he grimaced and asked "Where are your parents?"  
  
Hermione sat numb, unable to cry, or speak. She finally understood Harry's constant grief. There were people everywhere around her, talking in hushed voices, thinking she couldn't hear, but she could. Things like "Where will she live?" and "She's only 15, and now an orphan!!" Slowly the ice that invisibly surrounded her body began to melt, and she began to silently weep in anxiety and sadness. Harry by then had spotted her, and was making his way stealthily across the room. He took her into a tight hug and gave her a much needed shoulder. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed, and all he replied with was "Shhh".  
  
One week later she arose from a deep sleep at the burrow, almost happy. She went down to breakfast in a fluffy robe and slippers, and to her embarrassment found Harry and Snape having a conversation at the table. She tried to turn but Snape had greeted her, and she was asked to join the conversation. She sat down beside Harry and he put his arm around her. She felt herself blush, and guessed that Snape hadn't found out about her and Harry being together. He looked disgruntled at the sight, and not five minutes after said he needed to leave. "I thought he'd never leave!" Sighed Harry, looking out the window to see Snape disparate in the sunlight. "C'mon Hermione, we'll go out for a quick swim down at that creek, it's really nice and warm today" Said Harry, and Hermione nodded in agreement "I'll just change into a suit and be right down" she replied.  
  
Back upstairs she let out a breath of anxious frustration, and questions began to spiral around her mind, like why Snape so taken aback by Harry was and her being together? All she could do was shrug, so she changed and headed down to the back garden, following Harry along a rocky narrow path to the creek where they swam. It was a beautiful creek, very warm, quite deep and set far back underneath a giant willow tree. It reminded her greatly of a time much simpler when she could sit down and watch a wind in the willow film, with Mr. Toad and all his friends at the boathouse. But those days of happy sheltered warmth were over, and she told herself this sternly. The only thing that looked bright in her life was a tall thin boy, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. She knew he wouldn't leave her. Like he said, he was her rock. And she was his rose. 


	2. Chapter Two: Excitement and Surprise

Weeks later she sat smiling out of a bright compartment on the train. She couldn't believe in a few hours she'd be back at Hogwarts, for a new year. She felt happy and excited, but anxious to see everyone, because from what she witnessed boarding the train, people knew about her parents. She was embarrassed, but shocked at peoples' reactions. She had yet to see Malfoy, so she judged the Slytherine's would probably be as malicious as ever. The talk was light and airy, and for some reason, no one was dreading the coming school year, it was strange.  
  
Hours later she had just begun to eat at the feast, snuggled up beside Harry who was furiously telling everyone who would listen about how he beat Ron at quidditch blindfolded, when she noticed that Snape was looking at her. His gaze was of a softened expression, nothing near the usual sharp and cruel look. She was intrigued, but was once again taken back into reality by Harry, who was encouraging her to eat stating "She was as thin as bones".  
  
It would be two days later before she saw Snape again, as now she'd been accepted into 6th year potions, something that took talent and intelligence. The class had been whittled down to only fifteen students and this was much more beneficial learning time. Harry was also in the class, he needed it for Auror training, but this wasn't a class for socialization, so they remained silent and fully attentive to the lesson and their work. It wasn't until she was summoned to the front of the class to give a speech about her selected potion did she realize Snape was even there. Making her way up she could hear Malfoy and the ugliest cow Pansy Parkinson snickering about her being an orphan. Snape heard too, and very unnervingly told Malfoy and Parkinson to "leave this room immediately". Hermione was taken aback, and tried with all her might to keep from tears welling up. She succeeded, and read her paragraph to the class, receiving an automatic 'A'.  
  
At the end of class, she went to Prof. Snape, to talk to him about what happened. "Hello sir, umm, thanks you for what you did today" She began, trying difficultly to keep from crying. "It was quite alright Miss Granger" he replied nonchalantly "I hope you've been better these past weeks". Her eyes filled with tears and he looked slightly affronted but continued to say "I know, I haven't been the nicest teacher.... But that will change, you've been through enough". He leaned to touch her arm, and the hair on the back of her neck prickled. She pulled away, saying "Yes well, thank you sir", and left as quickly as she could.  
  
Once out in the hallway she took a deep breath, and was about to turn when Harry grabbed her shoulder lightly asking "What was that about". "Oh nothing really..." Hermione answered back her voice high pitched "Just thanked Professor Snape for what he did with Malfoy". "Yeah that was a bit off eh?" Harry replied, "Ah well shall we go off for some dinner?" Hermione nodded. 


End file.
